Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric driving device and an electric power steering apparatus that assistively biases a vehicle steering system by driving power from the electric driving device.
Description of the Related Art
A driving device for an electric power steering apparatus has been conventionally known, which includes an electric motor that outputs assisting torque to a vehicle steering wheel, and a controller that is mounted to the electric motor and drives the motor in a controlled manner. In this electric driving device, the controller is disposed coaxially with the axis of the electric motor rotation shaft and fixed to the motor. Moreover, motor terminals, which are output terminals, extend from the controller toward the electric motor, and whose ends are bent outwardly in a radial direction of the motor and screwed to winding terminals of the electric motor, outside a connecting member formed in a U-shape. Here, the motor terminals and winding terminals overlap each other in an axial direction of the electric motor rotation shaft, and are screwed together from the opposite side of the output shaft of the electric motor, so as to be electrically connected with each other (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-62433 (Paragraph 0020 and FIG. 4)
The electric driving device disclosed in the foregoing Patent Document 1 needs screws for electrically connecting the motor terminals with the winding terminals. Moreover, it needs not only a space for the motor terminals and winding terminals to overlap each other outside the connecting member, but also a space for screwing. As a result, a problem has been that the number of parts increases, thereby pushing up costs, and in addition the device size increases. Moreover, the motor terminals and winding terminals are screwed and electrically connected with each other; therefore another problem has been that the screws would get loose due to vibration, heat cycle and the like in their environment of use, thereby deteriorating reliability of the electrical connection.